


SMP!Niki and SMP!Jack in the 80s.

by avery_dallas



Series: 80s Au [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 80s AU, Dimension Travel, Gen, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Nuclear Weapons, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29255514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avery_dallas/pseuds/avery_dallas
Summary: After being blown up by a nuclear weapon, somehow Niki and Jack end up in the 80s.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: 80s Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148261
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	SMP!Niki and SMP!Jack in the 80s.

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized this doesn't make sense leave me alone i was super duper tired while writing this and i felt like it was a cool idea dont judge

Tommy had to finish a stupid homework assignment and then he was free to hang out with Tubbo. He struggled so hard on the math he was supposed to do. He wanted to go get Techno for help, but he also didn’t want to annoy him. Tommy decided to bull shit the answers and just gave up on trying. He ran outside and travelled to Tubbo’s house.

\-------------------------

Niki was leading Tommy to the nuclear bomb to kill Tommy with. Jack was just waiting for the time to come. 

“Yeah Dream really isn’t a good person…” Tommy said, looking down. He tried holding back his tears as Niki felt rage inside. How dare he?! He’s just as bad as Dream and he deserves death.

“Yeah, he manipulated me into burning down L’mantree…” Niki said. They stopped at the place that was supposed to be Tommy’s doom. 

The nuclear weapon went off before the three could realize it.  
\---------------

Niki woke up somewhere in the grass, looking to the side of her was Jack. She caught a glimpse of Tommy running, wearing some flamboyant outfit. Flashing colors rushing in her head. She felt a twinge of anger seeing Tommy so happy, but at the same time was confused on how he was still alive. Shouldn’t he be dead?

Tommy stopped running and looked towards their way, his eyes widened. He ran towards them.

“Gag me with a spoon! You guys, just look.. It’s not Halloween is it? Niki my friend, you look like you just came out of a horror film. Same with you Jack! Wait is he even awake?” 

Niki just stood there with a weird look on her face. Very confused. Tommy sounded way different, looked way different, and spoke in weird slang. It made her brain hurt. Was this even real?

“What…”

“Take a chill pill, you need to get cleaned up!” Tommy said, looking concerned at the two of them. “I wonder if Jack’s gonna be okay. What film were you guys planning?”

Tommy grabbed Jack and flashed his hand, showing he wanted Niki to follow him. All Niki could do was feel anger, confusion, and worry. This obviously wasn’t the Tommy she knew, this Tommy was more laid-back and somehow he had a gentle look in his eyes. 

Niki followed Tommy, who had Jack on his shoulder. They went to his house and entered it. Niki was more than shocked to see Wilbur still alive and well. She wanted to cry. 

“Is Jack okay?!” Wilbur looked terrified. Jack had a bunch of bruises on him and his shirt was ripped. Niki was the same. Their clothes were ripped and overall weren’t in good shape. 

Phil came in with clothes for them. Tommy was sitting at the table and felt concerned for his friends. How were they in such roughed up shape? That was so weird. 

“Wait, did someone beat you guys up?! I’ll fucking beat them!” Tommy said in anger. Wilbur grabbed his shoulder, “Calm down Tommy, they’ll be okay. Just let the anger flow through you and we can solve this later.” Tommy nodded and sighed. 

Tommy felt extremely guilty for leaving Tubbo to himself, but at the moment he wanted Jack and Niki to be okay. Little did he know, somewhere in another world they attempted to murder him.


End file.
